l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ashikaga Gensai (Tenchuu)
Summary Fluff Description:'Shaved head with the tips of the black hair line just visible. He wears closely-fitted Jade style cloth, instead of armor. He is of medium height for a human, but on the taller side for those humans of the jade empire. Slender, but still presents a stern, tough look. He usually wears a closely cropped goatee. He is a perfectionist, often a man of few words, and usually good at hiding his emotions. '''Background:'A member of the Ashikaga Clan, Gensai was retainer to the last Emperor of the Jade Empire. Even as the Emperor became twisted, his oath of loyalty kept him and his clan as servants to the human leader. Gensai was killed by the 1st Iron Shogun, the Dragonborn who lead a coup to takeover the Jade Empire. Gensai died defending his emperor. Over 100 years later, a healing ritual revived his soul into the body of his descendant Jin, who had been killed. '''Hooks: Wanted: Gensai is a wanted man in the Jade Empire. Outside of the Jade Empire, only a bounty hunter or glory hound would likely look to capture him. Lord Kresh: The dragonborn lord in the Jade Empire controls a vast underworld group. He might employ these assets to get revenge on Gensai. Ancient Blade: His ancient Katana has revealed special powers, but there may be greater powers yet to be unlocked (perhaps as reward from the GM in lieu of other loot). It could also have bad traits as well, such as drawing the Oni and over evil creatures like a magnet. Kicker: Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses: +1 vs ongoing damage Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power06= }} Class Features +2 Will Swordbond Aegis of Shielding Swordmage Warding Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged, military light blade, military heavy blade. Implement: Any light blade or heavy blade Racial Features Bonus Feat Bonus Trained Skill Bonus At-Will Power +1 Fort, Refl, Will +2 to one Attribute Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + any 1 Skills & Languages Languages Common, Primordial Feats Intelligent Blademaster level White Lotus Riposte level - Human Bonus Aegis Vitality level Unarmored Agility level Versatile Experience Level - L4W Bonus Student of Artifice level Regional Benefits Kingdom of Jade +1 on insight checks +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region Equipment Coins: 363gp Encumbrance: 41.1 lbs Normal Load: 100 lbs Max Carry: 200 lbs Max Push/Pull: 500 lbs Wishlist By Level: L3 Gauntlets of Arcane Might L4 Counterstrike Guards > L4 Feyleaf Vambraces L6 Iron Armbands of Power L7 Bracers of Escape L8 Armor of Sudden Recovery L9 Githyanki Silver Weapon > L9 Cloak of Survival > L9 Diamond Bracers L10 Bloodthread Armor > L10 Periapt of Cascading Health L15 Blade of the Eldritch Knight By Slot: Hands: L3 Gauntlets of Arcane Might Weapon: L9 Githyanki Silver Weapon Feet: N/A Neck: L9 Cloak of Survival, L10 Periapt of Cascading Health Arms: L4 Counterstrike Guards, L4 Feyleaf Vambraces, L6 Iron Armbands of Power, L7 Bracers of Escape, L9 Diamond Bracers Armor: L10 Bloodthread Armor> L8 Armor of Sudden Recovery Note to DM: If I don't have a level item on the wishlist you want to give out for this encounter, can I get the gold value instead? That way I can buy a lower level item and save this difference, or save it all for buying a higher level item later. Tracking Note: Character is created from a retired level 4 character. Treasure Magic Items: *Fey Strike Long Sword (L5 Starting Equipment) *Fireheart Tattoo (L4 Starting Equipment) *Armor of Sudden Recovery (L3 Starting Equipment) *Boots of the Fencing Master (bought at character creation) Wealth: 233gp + 680 gp starting gold + 2100 gp Time Gold from using 12 DM Credits - 2600 gp Boots of the Fencing Master + 233 gp Time gold - 50 gp Potion of Healing ----------------------- 363 gp XP Links to XP awards: Used 12 DM Credits to level up from 4 to 5 2039 XP Changes Judge Comments Level 5 Approval 1 *Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary/Attacks: Looks like you're missing the expertise bonus in your basic attacks. Also, if you add "|IntMod=5", "|IntMAtk=yes", and "|IntRAtk=yes" to your Attacks code, you can get it to use Int rather than Str and Dex. * Fluff: This is unimportant to a staggering degree, but the description says Gensai wears leather armor when he actually wears cloth. Small stuff, so approved. Status Approved for level 5 by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters